


A Kiss Will Do.

by wolfleigh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Unconditional Love, spoilers?, spring finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfleigh/pseuds/wolfleigh
Summary: Josie’s subconscious is overruled by a dark force of black magic. A darker, more shallow, part of her comes out to play and starts causing mischief. Hope uses a vulnerable state to gain access to this subconscious and heads out on a journey to get back the lovable Josie she knew.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

“You should try kissing her maybe,”

A pig stood by the side of a tribrid, hobbling with some nasally voice that made her cringe.  
The character in Josie’s subconscious was persistent on this, that there would be no other way to get her lovable friend back. Friend, that’s atleast what the ambitious red hood had enforced in her mind. 

“You won’t get her back otherwise. There is no other way.”

Hope leant over the sleeping princess cautiously and nibbled the tender skin of her lower lip. The kiss wouldn't be consensual, it wasn’t right -in normal terms- but she supposed that in this moment it wasn’t a normal situation. It had been weeks that this villainous figure had possessed Josie’s body and had been tormenting the students. It had been too long.

The tribrid thought about her close friend Lizzie, how she had yet to awaken from the ‘merge’. Lizzie lost, unsurprisingly, the dark magic had been too much against her, even too much for herself. If kissing Josie was bound to bring her back, it would have to happen. She had chosen Josie over her ex-boyfriend Landon countless times, and that couldn’t be just thrown away and forgotten.

The hooded witch leant down, cupping a pale cheek in her hand and fluttering her lashes to a close. Her warm lips mangled with cold before the almost corpse twitched beneath her.  
It had been a few seconds before the girl had pulled back, opening her eyes in curiosity to whether it had worked or not. Josie still lay there, now with rosy cheeks and a more alive appearance.

“Pig, your advice was useless.” 

No response. The fearful yet jolly spirit had vanished into what seemed like thin air, no longer accompanying her side with suggestions. Hope’s face creased up and her eyebrows pressed together, wondering if this was just Josie or that she had been lied to. 

That was until a little mewl spilt from the vulnerable princess’ throat, Josie now trembling as she sat up on the surface. It had caught her attention and the mikealson had already darted to be by her side, almost crumbling to her knees in shock.

“H-Hope? How are you h- you need to leave-“

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you behind. Josie you need to fight this on your own. I can’t do it for you, I wish I could.”

Hope slide her hood backwards, letting it fall to her shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair in stress and looked around. 

“She’s too strong,”

“Josie, this is your imagination. You’ve created this fairytale in your head where the good you is powerless and the bad you rules everything. You control this: she is you, don’t forget that.”

The tribrid’s attention diverted at the sound of a manic cackle behind her. The evil force had appeared, amused and protected in a layer of armour. Josie seemed anxious and defeated, but hope trusted that the siphoner had it in her to fight.

“Good always wins. You can do this Josie. Fight.”

Time was running out and the darker haired version of Josie was approaching, swaying her hips and smirking callously. Hope knew that in order for this to work she would have to leave, let Josie fight her subconscious demons once and for all.

“Hope wait-“

The girl turned back around and the twin had drawn her into a desperate kiss, teeth gnashing yet lips locking. She melted into it almost instantly and felt concern, it was almost like a goodbye, but it wouldn’t be a goodbye.

“I was the pig. I’m sorry, I’ll explain later.”

It wouldn’t be a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m only writing what I think should’ve happened.

It had been a short while since they last kissed.

The pair had woken up at the exact same time, Hope instantly looking around to see if her explorations had done any good. Lizzie stood rigid by her side, jaw clenched and arms crossed. The blonde twin seemed somewhat anxious, her fingers were clasped onto her sleeve.

“Is she okay? Is she back?”

“Well I guess we’ll have to s-“

Hope was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Josie stumbled into the open area, her skin smoother than before and hair back to its original colour. There was no smirk or grin, just that same doe face which showed vulnerability.

“Oh Jo!” 

Lizzie exclaimed in tears, running over to wrap her sister in a smothering embrace. It had been a hot minute, or weeks, since she had even a chance to talk to Josie, without remarks or black magic. 

“I’m so sorry, I was so selfish and I didn’t know you were hurting. I didn’t know you needed help. I promise you that I’ll never be that way again, Josie we can’t lose you.”

Hope sighed softly at the sincere apology and sat up in place, looking down nervously. They had kissed in her subconscious, and the siphoner did still owe her an explanation for the pig thing. Josie began to sob into her sister’s shoulder regretfully, knowing her alter ego had hurt people and tried to merge.

“She’s right Jo, we are here for you, okay? Don’t ever feel the need to keep all these problems inside. It’s not healthy.”

The suffocating hug came to an end and Josie stepped away from her sister, leaping into the arms of her tribrid crush. A hand slid onto the back of her pale neck, pulling her in closer.  
Tears wouldn’t stop trickling down the girl’s cheeks, and she let out a little whine of sorrow.

“Shh, it wasn’t your fault Jo. Shh.”

The wolf cradled her with concern, her eyes shut as they took a moment to calm down.  
Normal Josie wiped her eyes slowly and pulled back, coming face to face with her apparent crush.

Lizzie noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, doing a 180 degree spin and leaving the other way, leaving the tribrid and the witch alone in their own comfort.

“I hurt people. I tried to merge with Lizzie.”

“That wasn’t you Josie, you would never do that to your sister and we both know the truth. Good always wins,”

Pause. Josie’s hazel orbs came down to flicker at the Mikealson’s plump lips. Hope noticed this- a blush stained her cheeks and down the length of her neck.

“..you are strong.”

Pause. Her voice had reduced to only a minute whisper, loud enough for Josie to hear.   
A few beats passed before the twin leant in gently, lifting her crush’s chin between her index finger and thumb, holding it in place. Their lips connected and danced in harmony.  
Jo felt a sense of euphoria. She would never be alone again, there would no pain or anguish.   
The siphoner had people by her side, and it had taken all of this damage to realise it.  
To realise that Josie deserves to never be given up on.

“I love you Hope Mikealson.”

“I love you Josie Saltzman.”

Their lips crashed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue this?

That had been their second kiss, and Hope had hoped ( _ha_ ) that it wouldn’t be their last. The girls were too far gone to retreat now, but if Josie made that decision then she would have to respect it. It was another waking day in the school, but atleast the old Josie was back. There would certainly be less internal conflicts, and students wouldn’t constantly be fearing for their lives.

Josie had fallen asleep with Hope last night, on her bed. Spooning. She had still been in a vulnerable state, and Hope didn’t even think of leaving her on her own. Lizzie had chosen to sleep somewhere else out of politeness, knowing how her sister was probably not feeling great. The girl was still in shock from yesterday. They had confessed their love? Or had this just been a dream.

The tribrid had slowly opened her eyes, a beam of sun flickering across her face from a large glass window, blinding her. 

“ _Ugh_.”

She shuffled and buried her face into the siphoner’s back in refusal to move, making the brunette stir awake after her. It was obviously a mistake, but there was nothing that she could do now. Hope promised herself that she would make the Saltzman some breakfast at this time, allowing her to finally sit up and stretch her arms.

”Mh, Hope?”

A voice croaked out quietly, a hand coming to slap her wrist gently, tugging her back down. Josie’s heart ached at the thought of her companion disappearing so early in the morning. Sure, she had training and all that, but sometimes cuddling was more important. The mikealson smiled and shook her head at herself, returning to her protective position around the other female. Her wolf felt satisfied, full of pride, and content in this way.

“Were you leaving?”

Josie murmured with a sleepy frown, wiggling further into the source of warmth behind her. It was comforting, after being stone cold, dead and possessed for a little while.

”Ofcourse not, dummy. I felt you wake up, so I was going to get some breakfast from the cafeteria. You need to eat.”

The twin calmed at the answer, closing her eyes and pursing her lips peacefully. Her life had been so chaotic and repressed, it was like everything wrong had finally just spilt out and detoxed from her body. It felt soothing, but her dark side did still exist somewhere. The wolf yawned and covered her mouth with her hand, looking around the room and then at the wall. She figured it was too early for breakfast, and Josie was probably far too exhausted still. Her mind wandered to her blonde accomplice, where she had slept last night, and if she was feeling okay. One twin going dark was enough.

”you know after all this time, maybe this is finally what I deserve. To be snuggled up with you in the morning, warm, safe..”

The smaller girl’s voice trailed away from her, leaving them in silence again. The tribrid felt the other girl’s body temperature rise, and Josie was attempting to disguise her flushed, pink face. She thought what she said was mildly embarrassing, especially if hope didn’t feel the same way. They both had so many worries with whatever their relationship was, maybe they needed to have a talk to figure things out.

”I like being like this with you.”

“You do?”

”Mhm. I wouldn’t have it any other way, Josette.”

The twin cringed and rolled away instantly, making a face of disgust and turning towards the powerful witch-wolf who had began giggling. Students began leaving their rooms and heading out to eat, despite the time being still early. Gossip had already began to travel about the Gemini twins, the attempted merge and all their secrets. It wasn’t a surprise considering the birthday bash was held including everyone.

“Hope Andrea Mikealson I suggest you stop this instance.”

”Ew! You just middle named me!”

”Ha-ha, payback sucker.”

The wolf pouted and tackled her _love_ carefully, pinning her wrists above her head and sitting on her waist. Her eyes held a golden tint, flashing before returning back to their original colour. Josie stuck out her tongue and struggled a little, rolling her eyes at the appearance of Hope’s inner wolf.

”Sorry for challenging your alpha.”

She mocked and raised her eyebrows, sticking out her tongue teasingly. The mikealson huffed shortly before doing the same, licking the siphoner’s tongue before pulling back.

”weirdo!”

Lizzie entered the room, dangling her hands infront of her nervously. She was still walking on eggshells around her sister, hurt from being called selfish from the dark form of her. It wasn’t incorrect so she took it to heart, and practiced changing her ways with every moment. 

“Dad wants to see you.” 

“Oh.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Penelope came back who do you think Josie would choose?

“Tell dad I’ll be there in five. I need to get ready and dressed.”

Lizzie nodded and opened her mouth as to say something, yet nothing came out. The blonde sister bowed her head, like a dog with it’s tail slumped between it’s legs, leaving back to where she once came.

”What was that about?”

The brunette questioned and turned to Hope, who was sat up watching her closely. Josie knew about the merge and what her dark form had done- but hadn’t Lizzie realised that it wasn’t that way anymore?

”I think she’s just trying to be careful Jo.. whatever was in your mind did say alot of mean things to her. Regardless, shouldn’t you be happy? She’s not using you as some hand-servant. Making you do things for her gain.”

Josie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The witch shook her head furiously, frowning as if she had just heard something mortifying. Jo wasn’t ever going to be happy that Lizzie wasn’t speaking to her, gossiping and saying insults about the other students. It had been that way for as long as she could remember. The only time Jo had found it horrible was with the Satan situation.

”No-“ stutter. “-God! I just miss my sister!”

Hope sighed and reached down to grab the siphoner’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. She did just that. Instead of Josie holding it back, she snatched her hand back and stormed off into the bathroom, leaving a confused mikealson on the bed.

Well, things had changed fast.

The lock clicked and the taller girl stood up, looking at the bathroom door with a sigh before leaving the room. Hope clearly wasn’t wanted there. She travelled down to where Alaric normally was, in his office. Not to her surprise, Lizzie was also there, leaning on the wall with tears trickling out of her eyes. The blonde was never a quiet crier, or someone who could just suppress their emotional reactions. This was worrying. Alaric didn’t even have to spare a glance to know who had just barged in.

”Hey Hope. Is Josie nearly ready?”

Her heart twisted at the mention of the Saltzman, thumping speedily. Her mind did that little spin: realising that Lizzie had probably gone to him for somewhere to sleep, mentioning the two. The tribrid shook her head sadly, biting the inside of her cheek at the thought of the hostile conversation and feeling bad. Josie was overtaken, so it made sense as to why she would miss her twin sister.

“She misses you.”

Hope whispered to the taller witch, cocking her head to match her twinkling, wet eyes. Lizzie shook her head doubtfully, her mind still drowning in the thought of her sister wanting her dead. Selfish. Horrible. Just another mouth to feed.

”Dont lie to me Mikealson, lying doesn’t do good with you.”

”I’m not lying! Jo told me before she went to get ready. We kinda argued, or.. had a misunderstanding about it, actually. She just wants her sister back.”

The other girl managed to break out a little smile, sniffling and wiping her tears of misery. She stumbled forwards before wrapping Hope into a tight hug, rocking back and forth whilst they did so.

“It feels like I’m watching some sort of sad documentary up in here.”

Alaric teased with a sly wink, his head turning back to his computer screen, fingers typing away at a report. Footsteps echoed from down the hall and Hope was alerted to Josie’s presence. She headed to slip out of the office door but realised it was too late. The other twin was stood at the doorway, uncomfortable and anxious.

“How are you holding up?” 

Alaric asked seriously, swerving his chair back and sitting upright. As Josie’s dad and principal it was in his best interest to keep her safe and question her wellbeing. Hope kept her eyes on the carpet floor, tugging at her sleeves and biting her lower lip.

“Fine, actually. I would just like to know why you are avoiding me.”

Jo turned to her childhood best friend, her twin. Dark eyes met lighter ones and the ‘selfish’ twin gulped loudly. The truth was, she felt guilty and horrible. It had been her fault for the black magic. Everybody knew that deep down.

“I know you may feel upset about what my alter ego said to you but it’s not true. The only thing you can do to make things better is to keep working on yourself. Go to therapy. You aren’t horrible, and I couldn’t ask for a better, brave, bolder and sassier twin.”

The old man shot a sympathetic smile at Hope and she did the same back. Lizzie opened her arms and embraced Josie, clutching her tighter than ever before and letting out a pained whimper.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m back, I’m back. Hey, look. I’m here, aren’t I? Breathing and alive, I think..”

They both giggled for a second before growing emotional again. Liz turned to the tribrid who stood there awkwardly, keeping quiet and being shy. She beckoned her to join the hug and they all cuddled eachother happily.

“Well, girls, I’m afraid to disrupt this.. emotional exchange, but, I have some duties to attend to with the vampires. You all need to remember that in the tough times you aren’t alone. You have eachother. Let’s get to class.”

Breakfast had already passed and each species had their own individual timetable. Hope had all three, naturally, and it was tough sometimes keeping up. That’s what you get being a tribrid. It seemed that the siphoner was no longer angry with her after resolving the problem with her sister, so she just shrugged to herself and went to leave.

“Wait- hope,”

The brunette called out and tried to grab her wrist gently, the wolf sighing and turning on her feet. A part of her was irritated at the lack of communication they had established before, Jo had not given a chance to explain.

“I’m going to be late.”

“I’m sorry about be-“

“It’s fine. It was a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

And like that, the mikealson was gone.  
Lizzie stared in awe, and they just went to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are short but it’s easier this way. If you have any tips make sure to comment :)

Class had gone excruciatingly slow for the girls. Josie had kept her eyes on the teacher, focused, however her mind was the total opposite. Thoughts of Hope kept flooding in and the tingles from their past kisses were swirling around her empty stomach. Lizzie had her cheek rested on the palm of her hand, eyes shut in boredom. She had a natural resting bitch face, so everyone stayed some distance away. Jo was surprised about Hope’s attitude, and it was clear that Josie had gone the wrong way about the Lizzie situation. She hadn’t meant to snap like that, but her emotions got to her sometimes and there was nothing else to do but push people away.

Hope, on the other hand, was distracting herself with piles of schoolwork, choosing to shift her attention away from the negativity. People she loved and cherished had a tendency to die on her anyways, so it would be better to just stay unbothered and away. Her fingers dug into the palms of her hands, leaving crescent marks. It hurt but it was stress relieving for the time being. 

The bell rang and all classes were dismissed to lunch. The mikealson left as soon as possible, keeping her head down so that Josie wouldn’t speak to her. It was odd because this morning they were teasing eachother and being playful, now there was a strain on their relationship, or whatever this was. The broad figure exited the school sneakily, creeping to the woods nearby to cast a spell. It was black magic, prohibited and dangerous. She knew the effects from what had happened with Josie, it wouldn’t stop her though. Hope needed to speak to her parents from beyond the grave.

The two Gemini twins had left class at the same time, Josie on the lookout for her distant companion. There was no sight of her, disappointingly. The pair of witches went to get lunch, Lizzie picking out a sandwich whilst her sister picked out a chicken salad. Her low mood kept her lost in thought, so she just sat there prodding it with a fork.

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” 

The blonde asked with a slight frown, gesturing towards the sad pieces of lettuce clumped on her tray. Josie sighed and looked down dejectedly, knowing for certain something wasn’t right. She could feel it. Her blonde sister bit into her sandwich and looked over to the Vampire table, almost drooling at the sight of a certain cute boy.

“I’m going to go outside. I’ll be back.”

Josie threw her salad in the bin before following her magical senses. There was a strong, dark source of magic from somewhere nearby. Her bones were practically vibrating, body tingling at this occurrence.

It was hope.

The tribrid was knelt down in a circle of white, eyes shut and lips apart, chanting her spell. This continued until her parents came into her mind, and finally she could speak. They had been dead for so long: sometimes all she wanted to do was be with her mother. This couldn’t ever be the case, Hope had already tried.

“Theres this girl..”

She started, shaking her head whilst her eyes began to water. Josie couldn’t die on her, could she? Was this romantic relation worth it? Her mother had told her to have one epic love: Hope felt like this could be it, she just had to know for sure.

“Josie saltzman. Caroline and Alaric. She’s so pretty, mom. Her eyes light up the world and her magic is so complex. She’s good-hearted, her soul is hurt, but light. Josie is so strong, so wise. Could it really be?”

Her head spun from the strong magic and her heart felt heavy. In her mind she could her Hayley’s voice, saying for Hope to trust her instincts and her heart. If it felt right, it was right. Josie had sourced the magic, creeping behind a nearby tree in curiosity. Hope was definitely doing black magic, even after everything that had happened at the school. A twig snapped underneath her foot and hope was drawn out of her spell, wolf inhibitions aiming right at her. Someone had been watching.

“Come out. I don’t bite unless I have to.” 

Hope snarled and rushed forwards, tackling the shadow to the forest floor. Her golden eyes sought out this person, relaxing as the face of the siphoner entered her view. Uh oh. This meant the saltzman had seen her doing this, without explanation.

“It’s not what it looks like-“

“Black magic. I felt it, it’s nothing new to me. But why? Why, after everything?”

“It was a spell... a spell to speak to my mom.”

Tears struck her pink cheeks and the tribrid felt her despair show. Everyone died on her.

“Oh, Hope.” Josie cooed and laced a hand into the crying girl’s hair, pulling her close. She knew about her family, how tragic it all was. Klaus died with love in his heart, and Hayley died alone, but it wasn’t with any regret.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I-I can understand,” hiccup. “-why you’d ask.”

“Do you want to go back? We can cuddle up and watch Beauty and the Beast.”

“How fitting. Everyone I love dies on me, did you know that? Out of us, I’m the beast and you’re the beauty.”

“Peppa pig then. I don’t know, let’s go. We can talk later, okay?”

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. I miss powerful Hope from TO.

On their way back to the school, Josie had bundled the wolf up, guiding her towards her and Lizzie’s room. Her twin sister had been too busy ogling a certain vampire boy, so much so that the presence of Josie hadn’t been thought about yet. MG, the boy that had always truly seen her for herself, no expectations, just appreciation. Sebastian had treated her wrongly, deceived her in his delusions. It wouldn’t ever happen again, the blonde told herself. Charm doesn’t equal honesty.

Alaric was at the front of the boarding school, a black car with tinted windows parked outside. As the girls got closer, Hope noticed the familiarity of this car. An eyebrow raised inquisitively and she exchanged looks with the siphoner. They approached the entrance when Josie heard that same old voice from behind her.

“Hey Jojo.”

Hope’s jaw almost fell to the ground. The saltzman had instantly turned pale, like the life had been drained out of her. Blood rushed back and her body went rigid, frozen in place. It couldn’t be. The witch struggled to breathe.

“No…” It couldn’t be.

Alaric stepped back, his face showing a variety of emotions.  
Poor Josie, he thought. She had lost alot, had a psychological break and this was the result. The wolf in Hope was deeply unsettled- Josie was her person to love and protect, but now that Satan was back, would things change?

Long raven hair came into her view and there she was. Penelope Park standing in front of her in full view. Alive and there. The park witch seemed hesitant, not knowing how their relationship stood after she had fled with her mom. After an urgent call from the principal about Josie, her heart knew what it wanted.

“Can we talk?”

“This can’t be real!” 

The siphoner sped off into the boarding school, hands on her face shielding away from everyone else. Josie went straight to her room, into the bathroom and on the floor. She began to hyperventilate and scream in disbelief. Penelope had stopped fighting for her, how dare she come back after that?

Hope didn’t know how to react. She glanced at the returned witch with wide eyes before racing after Josie, finding her on the tiled floor screaming in emotional pain.  
Everything had become too much, and the tribrid didn’t want to lose her again.

“THIS CAN’T BE REAL!”

“..Jo..”

She swallowed thickly before crouching down infront of her, eyes full of truth and good intention. Alaric would definitely send his daughter to more therapy sessions, sure, the darkness was gone but the turmoil wasn’t.

“AFTER EVERYTHING-“

Hope was almost howling at this. She needed Josie to take a moment, to regulate her breathing before talking. Otherwise, there was a chance the twin could pass out, and they didn’t want that.

“-AFTER EVERYTHING SHE COMES BACK.”

“I know.. I know. It must be so hard Josie, but before all of this you need to breathe, calm yourself. It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay. I’m here for you every step of the way. You don’t have to speak to her if you don’t want to, that’s your choice and she will respect that.”

Silence. The screaming had come to a halt and Jo curled up into a ball, damp cheek pressed against the cold, tile floor. She was so distraught and for what?  
The witch still needed to talk things out with Hope, being like this was just selfish.

“I think we both need therapy. Cmon, peppa pig.. remember?”

Hope mumbled with worry and adjusted herself, bending down to pick her up with no effort. She carried Josie to her neatly made bed and lowered her down steadily. Silence.

“Do you want a drink? A hug? Something?”

Nothing. Hope made sure the door was shut before curling up behind the sad girl, hugging her loosely. Penelope would be persistent with talking things out, she always was. It was one of the reasons she kept fighting for Josie, to persist and get her point across. Her point being that Josie had so much potential, rather than being the neglected shadow of her twin.

“I can’t believe she’s back. She expects me to speak to her when she just left. Things between me and her will never the same. I don’t care how hard she fought for me, but to just leave.. maybe it’s just me,”

“It’s not just you. I’d feel the same way if that happened to me, worse maybe.”

“What have I done to deserve you?”

The brunette rolled over sadly with a tense expression, face to face with her crush.  
Their eyes lingered longer than they should and their hands connected softly.

“Breathed.”

Hope smiled reassuringly and rubbed her thumb over the back of Josie’s hand, massaging the skin. The saltzman rolled her eyes as if to say it wasn’t true, but they still needed to talk about before, and the pig thing.

“So.. I was the pig. I was the pig because I thought that if I disguised myself, the darkness wouldn’t find me.”

“You know you said some really sexist things to me.”

“I know! But it’s only because I didn’t want to get caught.”

“And the kiss?”

Pause. Josie blushed and tried to bury her face in the nearest cushion. The tribrid knew what this meant, her lips forming an O shape. This girl was crafty.

“Josie! You totally asked for that-“

“Shhh!” 

The brunette whacked the mikealson over the head with the cushion, knocking her back a little with the impact. They both chuckled at the same time. A few minutes passed before they had both calmed back down.

“I don’t like black magic, by the way, especially after what happened to you. It’s just that ...after my.. after my parents died, I’ve been needing guidance and I don’t know any other way to speak to them.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“You do?”

“My mom died before I could even know who she was. If I were you, and my mom wasn’t around, I would definitely find any way to talk to her.”

“Thanks for understanding me Jo.”

Hope pressed a peck to her forehead lovingly, making a smooching noise and grasping her hand a little tighter. People rarely talked to her about her parents, knowing it was a sensitive topic. Having someone to understand her pain from the past was truly a blessing.  
The only not blessing in this moment was when Lizzie burst through the door with MG, the vampire flustered and kissing her twin sister.

“EW GROSS!”

The wolf groaned and covered the witch's hazel eyes with her hand protectively, growling at the two who had just noticed they were there.

“Ohmygod, I’m so sorry-“

“My room?”

The door shut and the pair cringed at the sight. Yuck, that had been her sister, kissing her friend. 

“Why was that unsurprising?”

“Hope!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one way to end the merge....  
> feel free to check out my newest work called ‘Strangers,’ it’s posie so be warned. ;)

Knock knock.

Pause.  
Another knock.

Hope peered up from the bed and saw two feet under the door.

“I know you’re there.”

“You dropped this outside yesterday. Is Josie okay?”

Sigh. It was penelope, outside at this ungodly hour of the morning. Josie was currently curled up in her arms, face buried in the tribrid’s chest clingily. The auburn haired girl struggled to break free from her soft grasp, not wanting to wake her up with sudden movement. Hope opened the wooden door halfway, peeking her head around the slit in annoyance, taking the miniature spell book from her hands.

“Thankyou, and yes. Josie’s asleep and safe, she always is with me.”

“Asleep?”

Penelope made a face and the wolf pursed her lips, making the witch realise that Josie was safe around her. Pen seemed exhausted: it was visible that she had been unable to sleep. Hope guessed she had things on her mind from the dramatic encounter.

“Uhm, so when did you two get so.. close? Also, you know Lizzie is sleeping on my floor now that you moved in.”

“When you left. Goodbye, Penelope.”

The door shut harshly in her face with one great motion and the Park witch was left stunned. She mumbled a low ‘wow’ before moving back to her own space. She had never thought that Hope would one day slam a door on her face, especially the door of her ex’s room. It was almost heartbreaking.  
Hope rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning shortly before ambling towards the bathroom. The fluorescent light was left on, which was a waste, and it made it easier for the tribrid to spot her reflection in the mirror. The girl squinted, seeing the reflection to appear as some sort of sleepy zombie, which was exactly how she felt at the time.

Penelope sat on her bed, her jaw clenched and fists together. Lizzie sat in the corner quietly, keeping a low profile and not bothering to spark a conversation. She had bumped into Satan outside, only just having departed from her love interest MG. The blond was pretty sure that Penelope despised her, so it made no sense that she had allowed her to come in. 

“I'm not doing this for you, Saltzman.”

The raven girl uttered, turning her head to send her ex’s twin a sharp glare.  
Lizzie nodded before going back to her phone screen, trying her hardest not to start an argument and get herself kicked out.

“I’m doing this for Josie. She needs time and space, with you knocking around she won’t get that. She’ll thank me later, but I still don’t want to hear anything from you. Got it?”

“I wasn’t talki-“

Penelope had turned her back before the taller girl could finish her sentence, eyes raking across a large, torn book borrowed from the library. In Belgium, the witch had spent most of her time trying to find a loophole for the merge, a way around it or even a safer alternative. There were rarely any findings, but it would be too late if she gave up entirely.

“Not trying to be rude, but I don’t think Josie’s that into you now. She’s been hanging with Hope alot recently, I’m sure you’ve also noticed. They practically ate each other’s faces infront of me.”

“I don’t really care. Hope will just go running back to Landon, as she always does. The mutt is undoubtedly loyal.”

The book was shoved under her bed, kept away and out of sight before anyone could gather any suspicions. Lizzie herself hadn’t slept: she didn’t trust Penelope and her mind was still ticking from the makeout with her friend. Her opinions on the tribrid had always been mixed from a child, they altered because the way Hope projected herself altered. One day she could be really nice, the next day she could be bitchy. It was, and still is effort to be her friend.

“What even happened with Josie? Your dad called me in tears saying she had been possessed or something, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him that upset.”

“Uhm, well, it started off with the sandclock. Hope told me she had broken it, and as a result, absorbed all that black magic. Dad says it poisons you and it poisoned her. I think the magic took over her brain or something. She was an entirely different person, like totally not codependent at all. Josie even tried to merge with me, she threw a birthday bash, tried to kill Hope-“

“Okay that’s enough now. Besides, it’s probably just her brain doing what it’s always wanted to do, you know, since you kept her hidden away so long, being your personal assistant.”

Lizzie gulped and looked down sadly, eyes stinging with salty tears again. She held it back as hard as she could, not wanting to give Penelope the satisfaction of hurting her. The siphoner was attending therapy now, and if she wasn’t in therapy she was with a doctor, it wasn’t like there was no effort.

“.. I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“It’s fine. You’re right.”

A phone went off, a weird ringtone filing the emptiness of the room.

It was the twin’s phone. She picked it up and pressed it against her ear, shrugging at Penelope who was mouthing to her, asking who it was.

“Come quick, Hope’s gone on a rampage in the cafeteri- AHHH!”

Beep Beep.

“Oh my god!”

The taller girl scrambled to her feet and Penelope stood up with her, having no idea to what was going on.

“What is it?”

“Apparently Hope is on a rampage in the cafeteria. Let’s go!”

Penelope’s heart flatlined for a good second. Her mind instantly went to Josie, knowing that two had only hung out this morning. She didn’t know what she would do if Hope had hurt her, but it probably wouldn’t end good. 

“Told you the mutt couldn’t be trusted.”

They ran out of the room with every other student, panic arising among the students. The necromancer was one thing, dealing with a powerful, reckless tribrid was another.

The cafeteria had people fleeing out of it, screaming and squealing for their lives like desperate pigs. There stood a woman, surrounded by her magic and the deadly consequences of what she had done.

“No…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the best but :)

People were yelling, rushing and piling together. Teachers left their classes fearfully, knowing that something else had appeared that they would all have to face.

Josie fell to the floor, weak. The oxygen left her body and her last breath released into the air. It was over.

Her lifeless body faded into one of a stranger.  
It had been a transformation spell to confuse her, a disguise.

“I know some tricks too.”

The tribrid’s eyes were bright and golden, her face stern and stance dominant.  
Bodies were littered on the floor like simple trash, and they all began to fade into their original forms.

“What the hell happened here?!”

Alaric exclaimed, his hands in the air as he examined the crime scene from afar. Hope growled and turned to Penelope, who had just burst into the cafeteria with the blonde twin.

“Get out Penelope. This isn’t your problem.”

“Well, I’m sorry-not-sorry mutt. We heard screams and Lizzie received an urgent phone call telling us you were on a killing spree.”

“What did you just call me?” 

Hope’s orbs hadn’t turned back yet, her primal instincts were taking over and fast. She stalked forwards menacingly, her growling growing in volume the closer she got.

“Girls! We cannot be arguing right now! We don’t even know who these people are and if more are going to turn up so be on your guard, not bickering.”

“Now's not the time, P.” 

Lizzie sighed and grasped Penelope’s arm gently, guiding her away from the brooding Mikealson. It took a minute before she could finally calm and gather herself, her inner wolf retreating back into the empty space in her head. Alaric scratched the back of his neck before walking over, the two now sitting on the bottom step of a staircase.

“Everything okay in there?”

“Mhm. My wolf was a little disturbed, to say the least. I was getting a snack from the vending machine for uh.. Josie and then I was swarmed by weirdos with green eyes. They were disguised as students here, which took me a moment.”

“I assume that the student transformation was to confuse you and to get around without people raising suspicion. Be wary, okay? You should get back to Josie now, she’s probably confused as to why you are taking so long.”

“Good idea.”

Josie was under multiple fluffy blankets, in a gown and smothered with large, plump pillows. She had a facemask on, body laid back, and the brunette felt like she was living the dream. Everything was so warm and comfortable, but Hope was yet to return.

“Now I’ll have to tell the teachers about this, to save their magic if any attacks occur. We will be on guard. Go now, this mess needs to be cleared up.”

Hope had yet to return, so when the door opened, it was expected. What wasn’t expected was the face of her ex, Penelope, blinking at her.

“Hey Jojo.”

The siphoner mumbled under her breath in annoyance, not responding and closing her eyes. This face mask really was doing wonders, and she couldn’t wait for what her skin would look like afterwards.

“You were never one for confrontation, were you. I thought you should be informed that your lapdog killed a crowd of people and now your dad has to take care of her bloodbath. Hope probably wasn’t going to tell you: she likes to appear innocent and all, but we both know the truth.”

Josie tensed at the news and her jaw clenched. She raised her head a little and opened her eyes, a crease appearing between her two eyebrows.

“Come again?”

“I’m not lying, ask Lizzie if you wish.”

The brunette shook her head wildly and raised her hand dismissively, shooting a fireball towards her ex angrily. Penelope caught it with the palm of her hand, cancelling it before it could set the school to flames. 

“Josie you can't just-“

“Get out.”

“But Hope-“

“GET OUT!”

Hope opened the door on cue, hearing the love of her life screaming furiously. She stumbled in through the doorway with concern, clenching her fists at Penelope’s presence. The witch had no right to be there, especially when Josie wanted her to leave. Hope crossed her muscly arms and her adrenaline kicked in. Everything in her body was ready to attack, but restraint was key infront of Josie.

“Is she bothering you?”

The tribrid asked, receiving a soft nod from the other girl. Her heart squeezed with affection at how innocent Josie seemed. All Hope desired was to protect her and keep her safe, and Penelope was obviously up to no good.

“I was just leaving, mutt.”

The temptress announced, turning the other way and pushing past hope forcefully. The brunette snapped at the contact, chanting a spell which sent the witch flying towards the other wall outside, banging into it harshly before slipping down to the wooden floor, keeled over.

“Thanks, Hope. What happened out there?”

“A few people used a transfiguration spell to look like you and the others. They cornered me at the vending machine unknowingly, but I still went undefeated.”

“Knight in shining armour, perhaps.”

“Your Knight. Only yours. It’s not everyday I’d escort Satan down the hallway via air travel.”


	9. Chapter 9

It had been seven days since the last attack. There had been no more monsters cloaked as students, no more urgent calls on the phone. School had its original schedule and routine, everyone getting along just fine. Penelope Park had been mischievous though, and it was building unnecessary tension between her and Hope. It was driving her crazy seeing the sly comments and little glares, and Josie felt herself getting more frustrated day by day.

“Can you please stop with your evil meddling? It’s still obnoxious, you know.”

Josie was in the gymnasium with a punching bag, walking in on Penelope working out, fists relentless and strength impressive. Her heart twinged for her ex, but it wasn’t at all because of the witch. It was because of the nostalgia and memories, it was all over now. The feeling in her heart was nothing compared to when she was with Hope- it felt like butterflies, unicorns and rainbows. Penelope didn’t pause her punches, sweat dripping down onto her abdomen, her loose shirt riding up to reveal her prominent muscles.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hope? You keep trying to mess with her head and it’s not cool.”

The bag ripped and the raven girl stepped back, wiping her forehead and panting lightly. She looked up at Josie who stood there expectantly, her hands linked together infront of her body. Jo hadn’t been wrong, it was the truth. Penelope had been trying to crack the tribrid, make her lash out to prove Josie that Hope wasn’t the hero that she was idolised to be.

“Nothing that I do is cool, Jo. Hence why I’m extremely hot.”

Wink. She grabbed her water bottle from the bench and twisted open the cap, gulping a few mouthfuls of the cool liquid to allow herself to calm down. Josie seemed gravely unhappy, the twin wore the same face from a week ago.

“I thought you were better than that. It was an extremely low thing to do Penelope, even for you.”

The returned student had to close her mouth forcefully, knowing that if she spilt her iconic line of ‘you used to like it when I went low’, she might be set on fire again. The siphoner didn’t move an inch, not even moving a step.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Something stirred inside her gut and her legs felt like jelly. Her knees buckled and Josie dropped, eyes shut and body to one side. Penelope rushed over, frowning and looking to the entrance. There stood a darker side of Josie, black eyes and blue, bulging veins. Her hair was black and her skin was icy. A sinister smile played on her lips and it seemed that Hope’s plans hadn’t worked out fully.

“They thought they could get rid of me. Shame isn’t it? Josie thought putting an axe through me was the solution, but the darkness never leaves.”

This scary replica cackled and walked over, swaying her hips and looking down at Penelope, who was crouched down on the floor in shock. Her boot nudged the limp body on the floor, getting no response.

“What have you done?”

“Oh Penny, Josie was so fond of you. Too bad Hope came along, stole her heart. I was wondering…”

Penelope gulped, never letting herself stray away from the body on the floor, just in case. Hearing her old nickname did things to her, and her heart thudded noticeably. Only Josie called her Penny, and that was during their relationship.

“Would you like to be partners?” 

Hope was outside with Alaric, sparring and training for the next monsters. The man never liked to let students put themselves in harm’s way, but sometimes it was inevitable. He promised himself to always protect them, but when there’s a massive monster and ‘three epic witches’, sometimes it has to happen. A kick knocked to his legs and swept him off of the ground. Hope put her hands on her hips cheekily, not surprised at her tribrid abilities.

“So uh… you and Josie. You two officially a thing?”

Oh. Hope blushed and nodded, scratching the back of her neck. It felt weird speaking about Josie to her father, but the talk nearly always comes.

“Yeah, we are, kinda. We haven’t asked eachother yet. I want to be though.”

“You better keep her safe, Mikealson.”

Alaric grinned and stood to his feet, brushing himself down and looking at the girl. Hope was a mikealson through and through, there was no doubts about protecting the ones they love. It was family. Her parents died trying to keep the family together, and Hope still blamed herself for all she had put them through.

“You know it.”

“Do you wanna grab something to eat with me and Liz? I’m starving and we could all use something to eat that isn’t magically sourced.”

“Sure.”

Penelope was thinking to herself. The witch had propped Josie’s body up on a few chairs, making sure she was safe. This creature kept watching her, and it seemed like it was playing no jokes. What would happen if Penelope declined? Death? There was nothing she could do.

“Fine but on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“We wipe out Hope Mikealson.”


End file.
